Because of Me
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Alfred merasa ada yang aneh dengan keduanya dan apa alasan mereka bertengkar kali ini? AU. Barter Fanfic. Russia-America-England For Renka Doden.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. USUK. RussAme. Unexpected Ending. Alur Maju-Mundur.

**Writer's note :** Fic ini adalah barter ff dengan **Renka Doden. **Makasih atas Ameita-nyaaa XD! Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan fic ini. Ide cerita dari Renka Doden. Dalam fic ini kata-kata Alfred ditulis dalam kalimat tidak langsung karena terkait ide cerita dari Renka Doden. Yah, kagak harus sih, tapi akunya aja yang memutuskan begitu. Jadi, semua moment yang ada dalam sini itu permintaan darinya. Aku hanya memikirkan jalan cerita yang cocok dengan ide cerita yang dimaksudkan Renka-san. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Because of Me<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Renka Doden**

* * *

><p>Alfred melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi.<p>

Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu masuk _family restaurant_. Hari sudah senja tapi masih banyak orang yang lalu lalang karena memang sekarang mendekati jam _dinner_. Tiap meja dari restoran ini sudah terisi kecuali meja yang berada di depan Alfred duduk sekarang. Dia telah memesan satu meja tempat dia duduk sekarang dan tengah menunggu dua orang yang dinantinya sambil memainkan _game portable _terbarunya. Jaket coklat dan jeans panjang melekat di tubuhnya. Ditambah dia duduk bersandar di kursi serta topi yang dipakainya menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk melihat _game_ yang dia mainkan. Tangannya cekatan memencet tombol-tombol di _game_ itu sementara pikirannya kembali pada kejadian pagi tadi.

_Pagi ini, Alfred terbangun dengan sendirinya. Dia turun dari ranjang dan melihat jam dinding yang memberitahu kalau setengah jam lagi kelasnya akan dimulai. Alfred panik dan segera mandi. Selesai mengenakan seragam, dia mengambil tas sekolah dan turun ke bawah. Keheranan bercampur kesal merajai benaknya. Biasanya Arthur, selaku walinya, selalu membangunkannya tiap pagi. Terlebih lagi perut Alfred lapar sekarang. Dia memang tidak berharap makan sarapan buatan Arthur, tapi setidaknya kalo dia lebih cepat bangun, dia akan sempat membeli dan memakan sarapan sebelum kelas. Hal ini membuat Alfred kesal. _

_Ketika dia mendapati pria Inggris beralis tebal dengan rambut pirang pucat masih dengan pakaian kerjanya yang kemarin, tertidur di atas sofa ruang TV, Alfred mendekatinya sambil berteriak-teriak protes kenapa dia tidak dibangunkan pagi ini juga kenapa Arthur masih tertidur padahal hari ini masih hari kerja. Arthur memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing. Nampaknya teriakan Alfred memperburuk kondisinya yang memang sudah hangover. Pria Inggris itu berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat bagai dipalu bertubi-tubi. _

_"A-Al…" suaranya terdengar serak dan lebih berat dari biasanya. "Tolong…jangan teriak-teriak…"_

_Alfred membalasnya sekaligus bertanya, dengan nada lebih pelan, mengenai alasan kenapa Arthur mabuk dan bagaimana dia akan kerja jika mabuk seperti ini._

_"Aku off hari ini," Arthur akhirnya bisa duduk bersandar di sofa. Tapi ia masih memegangi kepalanya dengan kesakitan yang tampak jelas di air mukanya. _

_Alfred yakin Arthur minum semalaman sehingga hangovernya tampak begitu menyiksa. Arthur melihat Alfred yang berpakaian seragam, "Kau pergi sekarang?"_

_Nadanya menjadi kesal lagi. Ia menjawab kalau ia sekarang sudah terlambat ketika walinya justru menarik tangannya sehingga ia jatuh ke pelukan Arthur dan menerima good morning kiss darinya. Memang setiap pagi, mereka selalu melakukannya. Tapi hari ini, Alfred tidak suka. Bau alkohol masih sangat kuat tercium dari bibir Arthur membuatnya melepas ciuman Arthur secepat mungkin dan berlari keluar rumah menuju sekolah. Perutnya berbunyi sekarang dan dia harus makan. Merelakan dirinya akan dimarahi guru karena terlambat, Alfred berhenti masuk ke mini market dan membeli beberapa sandwich karena tidak ada burger._

_Sehabis makan, barulah ia bisa berpikir jernih dan merasa ada yang aneh dengan walinya. Profesi Arthur sebagai detektif polisi membuat pria Inggris itu jarang minum-minum. Sekalipun saat tidak sedang bertugas karena panggilan mendadak dari pusat kepolisian bisa datang kapan saja. Maka, Arthur sampai mabuk berat seperti itu pastilah karena ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Rasanya bukan Alfred alasannya, karena dia tidak sedang bertengkar masalah apapun dengan Arthur. Lagipula sekalipun bertengkar, Arthur pasti mengalah. Jadi, apa alasannya?_

Mata Alfred yang sempat teralih dari gamenya, mendapati sosok dari salah seorang yang ia tunggu datang. Alfred berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik dinding yang tadinya berada di belakang kursi tempat dia duduk. Dia mengamati laki-laki itu memasuki restoran dan bertanya pada pelayan tentang dimana meja untuknya atas nama Alfred F. Jones. Pelayan mengantarnya pada meja yang tadi didudukinya. Alfred mendengar pelayan itu bertanya tentang pesanan makanan. Laki-laki itu menjawab kalau dia menunggu dulu baru memesan lalu pelayan meninggalkan laki-laki tinggi berambut perak bermata ungu dengan syal berwarna salem pucat ini duduk sendirian menunggu. Dia adalah wali kelas Alfred. Ivan Braginski.

_Alfred sudah telat masuk kelas. Dia bisa melewati guru pengawas di gerbang sekolah yang lengah dan sekarang Alfred berdiri depan pintu kelasnya. Sedikit takut, karena sekarang adalah pelajaran Mr. Braginski. Sebenarnya guru ini tergolong baik. Tidak terlalu keras cara mengajarnya seperti guru lain. Beliau juga selalu tersenyum ramah. Tapi, entah bagaimana, semua murid setuju kalau Mr. Braginski termasuk salah satu guru killer di sekolah mereka. Karena masih dengan senyuman, guru asal Rusia ini memberikan setumpuk tugas berat, susah, dan rumit. Walaupun murid-murid kerja sama mengerjakannya, karena begitu hebatnya soal-soal yangg dirancang Mr. Braginski, semua usaha mereka sia-sia. Mengerikan._

_Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Alfred karena datang telat. Bagaimanapun juga, Alfred yang selalu berusaha tampil hebat karena dirinya sangat menyukai sosok-sosok hero dan ingin menjadi salah satunya, ia mendisiplinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi apa daya dia kelaparan tadi, membuatnya terlambat. Alfred meyakinkan dirinya akan menerima hukuman berat dari wali kelasnya, membuka pintu kelas. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Alfred tertawa untuk mengalihkan rasa tidak enaknya dan berjalan masuk kelas menuju bangkunya. Mr. Braginski yang mengajar di muka kelas diam saja sampai akhirnya Alfred duduk. Suasana hening. Semua teman-teman sekelas, termasuk Alfred sendiri, merasa takut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan diberikan guru mereka kali ini. _

_"Jones," suara Mr. Braginski terdengar. Semua murid menarik nafas tertahan. Alfred menjawab singkat dengan kata 'yes?' dalam suara yang diusahakan tenang. _

_Satu hal yang membuat Alfred heran bahwa kenyataan kalau gurunya itu tidak tersenyum. Ini cukup aneh mengingat pernah di saat ia sangat marah sekalipun, senyumnya masih ada. Alfred mendengar nada datar wali kelasnya berkata, "Jangan terlambat lagi."_

_Setelahnya kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Yah, sebenarnya tidak begitu. Karena Mr. Braginski seharian mengajar ataupun menanggapi murid-murid tanpa senyuman intimidasi, yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Membuat murid-murid semakin takut ada apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya mereka takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada mereka. Alfred sendiri jadinya beberapa kali mengamati guru Rusia itu. Dan tidak hanya sekali, Alfred melihat Mr. Braginski menghela nafas. _

_Memang Alfred bukanlah seseorang yang lihai mengamati sekeliling ataupun perhatian. Tapi dia juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak sadar bahwa ada hal aneh tengah berlangsung di sekitarnya. Tadi pagi, Arthur. Siang ini, Mr. Braginski. Alfred masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika Mr. Braginski memanggilnya, "Jones!"_

_Alfred menoleh, mendapati gurunya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Mr. Braginski menatap Alfred dalam diam membuat Alfred sedikit risih ditatap lekat seperti itu. Lama pula. Alfred mengutarakan kekesalannya dengan bertanya pada Mr. Braginski kenapa memandanginya. Guru Rusia itu menggelengkan kepala. Menghela nafas. Lagi. Dia menatap Alfred lembut. Penuh sayang, dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Alfred. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pucat bagai salju itu ketika berkata, "Hasil ujianmu kemarin bagus."_

_Dengan rasa bangga yang tidak ditutupi, Alfred berkata yakin mengiyakan karena ia sudah belajar._

_"Dia pasti juga senang," ucapnya pelan. _

_Ini sudah menjadi lebih dari sebuah tanda kepastian kalau memang ada yang aneh. Alfred yakin. _

Dan di sinilah dia bersembunyi memperhatikan gerakan gurunya yang sedang duduk di sana. Alfred mengajak Mr. Braginski untuk makan malam di restoran ini karena ada yang ingin ia tanyakan mengenai sekolah lanjutan yang akan dipilihnya. Karena tanggung jawab sebagai guru, Alfred yakin Mr. Braginski setuju sekalipun tidak di sekolah. Dia berpesan bahwa mereka akan ketemuan di restoran ini setelah Alfred harus mengambil sesuatu dulu. Tak lama, seseorang yang ditunggunya juga, akhirnya datang. Arthur masuk restoran dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada pelayan. Lalu, dia juga diantar ke meja yang sama.

"Ivan?" kaget Arthur.

"Arthur!"

Keduanya bertukar pandang kaget.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Arthur masih berdiri. Mr. Braginski menjawab, "Aku ada janji makan malam dengan Alfred."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya terdiam. Selanjutnya, Alfred menekan tombol _'send'_ pada ponselnya. Ia telah mengirimkan pesan yang sudah disiapkannya untuk mereka. Pesan itu berisi :

_Selesaikan masalah kalian._

Begitu Arthur dan Mr. Braginski membacanya, mereka pun langsung sadar kalau ini sudah direncanakan Alfred. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu kalau Alfred ada di restoran yang sama mengawasi mereka. Arthur pun duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Pertengkaran mereka kemarin malam membuat suasana keduanya kikuk. Mereka hanya duduk diam. Lalu Arthur berkata sambil memalingkan muka, "U-untuk yang semalam, aku minta maaf."

Wajah tersipu Arthur membuat geli Mr. Braginski. Ia tersenyum kecil. Lalu, berkata, "Aku juga minta maaf ~da…"

Kini keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Alfred yang mengintip merasa lega suasana beku tadi sudah cair. Tapi ia masih tidak tahu alasan keduanya bertengkar.

"Jadi, bagaimana _golden week_ nanti ~da?"

"Sudah pasti museum dan Rumah Hantu di coret 'kan?" Arthur terkikik mengingat alasan pertengkaran mereka itu.

"Da. Museum membosankan."

"Daripada Rumah Hantu?" Arthur tersenyum jahil. "Kau ingin sekali melihat Alfred menangis ketakutan, ya?"

"Aku kan hanya memikirkan hal seru untuk Alfred buat _golden week_ nanti. Museum tidak seru."

"Iya juga sih."

"Jadi kita bawa Alfred kemana liburan _golden week_ nanti?"

"Aku memeriksa kamar Alfred dan banyak brosur taman bermain di sana. _Disneyland_?"

"Itu bagus ~da."

Keduanya bertukar senyum sebelum mereka saling mendekatkan wajah dan berciuman. Setelahnya Arthur bertanya, "_Do you want to order now?_"

"Da."

.

.

Alfred yang mendengar semuanya berkomentar, "Apa-apan mereka? Bertengkar hanya karena pilihan tempat untuk _golden week_ nanti. Konyol sekali. Mau mengajakku ke _Disneyland? _Mereka pikir aku anak-anak apa?"

Menyadari kata-katanya salah, Alfred tertawa, "Umurku sudah 11 tahun."

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih uda mau bacaaaa! Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu X))**

**MAAF BANGET UDA TELAT PUBLISH! *sujud***

**Maaf juga jika tidak sesuai keinginan Renka-san m(_ _)m**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK UNTUK AMEITA-NYAAAAAAAA XDD**


End file.
